disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cauldronation Day
"Cauldronation Day" is the seventy-eighth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on October 7, 2016 and is the twenty-fourth episode of the third season. Plot Sofia arrives by coach at Lucinda's house for her witch friend's Cauldronation Day. Lucinda gives Sofia her own witch outfit and then takes her down to her backyard where they set up for the party. As they set everything up, Sofia asks what a Cauldronation is and Lucinda explains that it is a ceremony where a witch proves she is ready to ascend from being a witchlet, a little witch, to a midnight witch, a big witch, by making a powerful magic broom called a Raven Catcher. Lucinda admits to Sofia that she is nervous both because making a Raven Catcher is a lot of work but also because she has to pick her witch of honor, a witch friend chosen to help her at the end of the ceremony. She has to choose between her two best witch friends Lily and Indigo, who do not get along because they are exact opposites: Lily is a good witch and Indigo is a wicked witch. Sofia promises to not let any quibbling on Lily and Indigo's part ruin Lucinda's Cauldronation because she wants it to go off without a hitch. Indigo, Lily, and the rest of Lucinda's witch friends arrive and Sofia quickly sees what Lucinda means when she says they do not get along before getting introduced to the two. Lucinda's mother comes out to begin the Cauldronation and takes pictures of Lucinda all the while. Lucinda begins the ceremony by lighting the Cauldronation Candles. The other witch kids go to pick the straw from the scarecrows nearby for Lucinda to make her Raven Catcher. To prevent further fighting, Sofia has Lily and Indigo work on different scarecrows. The attempt fails when Lily taunts Indigo. The infuriated Indigo hexes Lily's scarecrow, which attacks Lily and takes her straw. Indigo refuses to take the hex off until it almost ruins Lucinda's supplies. With the moon rising, Lucinda's mother announces it's time for The Broomstick Dance. To prevent another fight, Sofia has Lily and Indigo dance together. After the Dance is finished, Lucinda tries to cast the spell to make her Raven Catcher but Lily and Indigo distract her in a way that makes her mess up the spell. This makes her Raven Catcher crooked. Lucinda is upset about this but her mother tells her that she likes it. To prevent another hex-off between Lily and Indigo, Lucinda picks Sofia to be her witch of honor. Everyone is shocked since Sofia is not a witch but Lucinda's mother tells them it is not against any rules. Sofia and Lucinda start working on the potion for her Raven Catcher. This makes Indigo jealous and she hexes the Raven Catcher to get rid of Sofia. The hex causes the Raven Catcher to take off with Sofia on it. Lily tries to bring the Raven Catcher and Sofia back which causes another fight between her and Indigo. Their fight causes the Raven Catcher to go out of control. The broom finally crashes into the potion which makes it spill out and turn everyone, except Lucinda and Sofia, into owls. With her Cauldronation ruined, an upset Lucinda runs off. The transformed Lily and Indigo start bickering again but Sofia walks up and tells them straight that it was their fighting that ruined everything. This makes the two realize how selfish they have been and they tell Sofia the spell that will undo the mess. Sofia casts the spell and returns everyone to normal. Everyone then fixes everything. Sofia then brings Lucinda back where she successfully completes the ceremony to make her Raven Catcher. She and Sofia then fly off on it. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Merit Leighton as Lucinda *Brennley Faith Brown as Lily *Hadley Belle Miller as Witch *Laura Dickinson as Witch *Bailey Gambertoglio as Indigo *Jenna Lea Rosen as Witch *Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Witch *Laraine Newman as Marla *Jamie Mitchell as Coachman Songs *The Broomstick Dance Trivia *The episode's title is a pun on Coronation Day. *Lucinda's mother makes her second appearence in this episode and her behavior is more motherly. *A Cauldronation is a coming of age ceremony when a witchlet becomes a midnight witch. *This is the third time someone other than Amber becomes jealous of Sofia. The first time was Jane in "Carol of the Arrow" and the second Fluke in "Cool Hand Fluke". *One of Lucinda's neighbors lives in a gingerbread house, alluding to the story of Hansel and Gretel. *Sofia states that she's a princess in a witch's clothing, this being a nod to the phrase "wolf in sheep's clothing". *Sofia reveals to have a fear of newts. *Moral: Being a good friend means putting another's needs first. Goofs *Sofia's amulet is missing when Sofia has taken off flying with Lucinda's broom. *Sofia's amulet is back to purple when she gives Lucinda the pot of newts. International Premieres *December 26, 2016 (Brazil) Gallery Color Script Cauldronation Day storyboard 1.jpg Cauldronation Day storyboard 2.jpg Cauldronation Day storyboard 3.jpg Cauldronation Day storyboard 4.jpg Cauldronation Day storyboard 5.jpg Cauldronation Day storyboard 6.jpg Cauldronation Day storyboard 7.jpg Cauldronation Day storyboard 8.jpg Screenshots Witcha-doodle-doo.JPG|"Witcha-doodle-doo!" Cauldronation-Day-1.png|Sofia in a witch outfit Wow.JPG Opening the doorway.JPG Cauldronation-Day-25.png Cauldronation-Day-26.png Midnight Whitch.JPG Cauldronation-Day-2.png|Lily the good witch Cauldronation-Day-3.png|Indigo the bad witch Lily hugging Lucinda.JPG Cauldronation-Day-29.png Cauldronation-Day-28.png Lily and Lucinda.png Lucinda hugging.JPG Cauldronation-Day-4.png Cauldronation-Day-5.png|Marla takes pictures Cauldronation-Day-6.png Cauldronation-Day-7.png|Indigo casts a hex Cauldronation-Day-8.png Cauldronation-Day-9.png Cauldronation-Day-10.png Cauldronation Day 3.png|The Broomstick Dance Cauldronation-Day-24.png Cauldronation-Day-11.png Cauldronation-Day-12.png Cauldronation-Day-13.png Cauldronation-Day-14.png|Indigo jealous Cauldronation-Day-15.png|Indigo about to hex Sofia Cauldronation-Day-16.png|Sofia up in the air Cauldronation-Day-17.png Cauldronation-Day-18.png Indigo and Lily as owls.png|Indigo and Lily as owls Cauldronation-Day-19.png Cauldronation-Day-20.png Cauldronation-Day-21.png Cauldronation-Day-22.png Cauldronation-Day-27.png|Lucinda finishes her Raven Catcher Cauldronation-Day-23.png Category:Sofia the First episodes